warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lions
FIGHT AND FLIGHT- SONGFIC Its not time to, give this one more try. '' Hi. I'm Rainysplash of StormClan. Life is one more complicated thing that I hate. Meh, I hate a lot of things. One thing most of all, probably Thunderfall. Yeah, yeah, I know, he's my boyfriend. I can't flipping renember when we got together. But I'm through now. StarClan, I took long. I hate things that are long. Like I said, I hate a lot of things. Anyway.... ''Last night you said you want a last lie. '' Rainysplash. Rainysplash. Rainysplash. One of the other things I dont hate. I love my name. Everyone speaks it with admiration. Just not him. "Rainysplash!" I groan. A fluffy, fierce, aggressive-looking tom strides into view. The windswept clearing rustles along with his long tabby brown fur. He looks impaitent and bothered, I see in his orange eyes, which almost makes me purr out loud. "Where have you been?" Oh deary me. What a temper. "Just here and there." I reply, muzzle high. His face softens, and he puts that look on that can fool everyone-but me. "I got something for you, babe." There it is. Any other she-cat would give their right paw to be called babe by Thunderfall. I'm not fooled, but I pretend I am. ''I can let you wreck my plans. '' "Oh, Thunderfall!" I exclaim, as he walks towards me. "Close your eyes." I obey. ''What a dummy. ''I think. "Open." I decide to refuse, test his skills. He becomes angry. "Open!" A searing pain erupts in my shoulder. He'd 'caught' me with his claw. I fight to keep my own claws in. Anything that will make him more angry is a fight. I open my eyes, trying to keep cool. A rushed, ragged flower petal stem is tied around my neck, petals attached. It looked like it was barely worked on. But Thunderfall tries to charm every she-cat. 99.9% fall for it. I'm the last 0.1%. I look up at Thunderfall, staring at him 'lovingly'. Yeah, right. I think, ''The new plan is, delete Thunderfall. '' "I love it!" ''Oh, only one thing is true, only one thing to do. '' If you haven't noticed, I'm quite a capable, competent person. One of the things that Thunderfall isn't. "Rainysplash. Fetch me a mouse." I sigh, but this time, I decide to fight it. We were in the clearing-cats were watching. The pines rustled around me as I raise my eyebrows, and think to myself. ''The plan. Delete. Keep to it. ''I reply with a clever retort. "Im fine, thanks. Why don't you fetch one yourself?" I can see a battle in Thunderfall's fuming stuipid head. Surrounded by witnessess. Girlfriend refusing to be slave. Too lazy to get up and get a mouse. There was only one thing to do, in his mind. "Aw. Come with me, I want to do something....just the two of us." His fan club glaring at me, my parents looking on fondly, I trotted out, pretending to be dead chuffed with going out for a walk. He lunges at me, but I decide to swipe back. It was time. ''Time to, delete you. '' "You made me look stuipid!" "Who cares? Its what you are!" "Your nothing compared to what I could have! I took you on to boost my popularity!" "Well, I'm going to burst it, motha." I swore badly. Thunderfall stared at me. I raised my head. "Believe it, (I swore again) because this is over. Take back your (Tut, I shouldn't swear so much) necklace and get a (I did it again. Rainysplash!) life!" I ripped the necklace with my claws and shook it at his feet. "Im out of here." ''Burning up all your pictures. I streaked away, as claws snagged my shoulder. Twisting around, Thunderfall didn't let go of the bleeding wound he inflicted on my shoulder. Smirking, he said. "Your not going anywhere." Was it me, or was there a sound of dum dum dum dum everywhere? Cats of all colours and size streamed into the clearing, teeth bared, claws unsheathed. Thunderfall looked vicous and dangerous as they surrounded me. "My old clan is no more. I pronounce myself Thunderstar, leader of FightClan!" What a stuipid name enters my thoughts. But looking at the circumstances, I was in serious trouble. Flight was my only choice. Or, the choice I should pick. Tearing up all your letters. You know how I said I'm quite a capable cat? Wellll....I am. Mostly. Thunderfall-Thunderstar now, no matter how much a pathetic leader he'd make- instrutcted a black tom and a russet she-cat to lift me, which they did so with difficulty. The other cats jeered at them. The she-cat whispered in my ear. "I'm Red, and this is my brother Night. We aren't as loyal as Thunderstar's other cats...." She trailed off. Red muttered something, but I could hear it. What sounded unfortunately as 'They killed my mother.' To my horror, three grey tom's pelts were splattered with blood as they poked at Red and Night. Night kept his silence, but I could see Red itching to claw. I thought they'll help me out. They hate this FightClan. Pity that Thunderstar hadn't a brain to think of a better name. ''I purred, and Red looked at me with confusion. ''Ripping up all your sweaters. '' ''This is, this is. '' ''For the better! I was taken towards a ripped up territory, far from the home of StormClan's reeds. I wrestled, but as Red and Night struggled, I gave the russet red she-cat a wink. A deer-coloured she-cat with torn scars saw it, and gave Red a good scratch. She howled, but carefully kept hold of me. I felt so pitiful that I began to hatch a plan. Wouldn't work. I hate that, too. Soon, I was carried to a ripped up, lose cave. It was suprisingly large, and could fit the ranks of these filthly cats. There were holes everywhere, where I was flung into not by Red and Night, but by a ripped up gray tom. "Stick around." He growled fiercly. I immediately scrabbled to get out, but the dirt in my claws delayed me. Heavy branches were placed across my hole and I was imprisoned. Slashing up all your tires I flicked the dirt away and reached my paw out, which a long furred grey paw swats away. Cold orange eyes look down on me. "When I imprison all of StormClan," Thunderstar growls. "It is I that will be ruler of the forest!" Loud, cruel cheers break out above me. I couldn't stop myself. "Fat chance!" Angry yowls erupt into the air, and Thunderstar's paw swats my face. Blood pours down my cheek but I keep my ferocious, rebellious snarl. I could just see a depressed Red and Night. I whisper quietly to myself. "You don't have to feel safe to feel unafriad." I curled up, and closed my eyes. Smashing up all your flowers. '' Be steady on your feet. Lions make you brave. Giants give you faith. Right now, I wish that these sayings were true. I no longer felt so brave as other times. But it was still flaring in me. Red and Night brang in more StormClan cats. I learnt a few names- the deer-coloured she-cat was Deer, well, yeah. And the ripped gray tom was no other-to my disgust-as Red and Night's father, Ragged. I hated him as he brought me rat leftovers. The rest of the cats, I learnt as well, hunted food or cats. Tigerpaw was the next to arrive. As he was plopped into the hole next to me, I unsheathed my claws and started scrabbling. He heard the sound on his dirt wall and wailed. Ragged clawed him. But as soon as he went away, we started scrabbling. He didn't know it was me. I knew it was him because of his wailing as he was dragged in. But soon enough, we made a tunnel between our tunnels. I gave him my leftovers-my tummy growled but I ignored it. The other cats never noticed-so dumb, being led by Thunderstar. I never saw him much. They didn't bother to guard us in the day-too busy hunting for food or cats. Over night we were guarded harshly. More cats arrived. ''Grabbing back all the power Shinepaw. Flickerleaf. Greyfur. Poppyflower. Eagle-eyes. And...my father. All imprisoned now. Stonestorm was depressed in his hole. He refused food. Tigerpaw, Shinepaw and mine holes were all connected. We furiously scrabbled to Stonestorm in the day, forced to stop in the night. It had been a whole moon since I saw the sun. Unbelieveable, huh? I'm the leader of the dens, unspeakably, somehow. But when Shinepaw, Tigerpaw and me finally reached Stonestorm through our scrabbling. I got the shock of my life. He was choking, curled up in a ball. "Food...food..." He kept murmuring. I didn't need to order Shinepaw and Tigerpaw. They raced back to their holes, scavenging for food scraps. I licked and licked Stonestorm as he moaned. Until... "Rainysplash!" Cause one mess is on me to Delete you! Oh, oh delete you '' Red looked in above me, holding a pitiful rat. She saw Stonestorm choking and dropped it in his food hole. Stonestorm had already finished his other food, but was still hungry. I took it quickly and opened Stonestorm's mouth, shoving the food down. At that moment, Tigerpaw and Shinepaw dashed in, holding leftovers. Stonestorm choked still, slower. Quickly, Tigerpaw shoved his and Shinepaw's rats down Stonestorm's throat. He stopped choking, and closed his eyes. "Thunderstar. Thunderstar. Its you. You, who causes it." I said, I fumed. I was going to explode. "Ragged is deputy now you-Quickly!" Red's voice snapped my senses back. "Thunderstar!" Dashing towards my den, I could hear Flickerleaf's voice. "Hey! Whats th-" It was followed by a screech of pain. I reached my hole just as Thunderstar looked in. ''Noah oh oh, oh, delete you! He was different. Scars had etched on his face, and, much to my pleasure he had lost an eye. He growled at me, before looking up. I heard Ragged's voice. "Red! Go hunting, now! What are you doing? Where is Night?" Red's scared voice answered. "Night is....hunting for StormClan cats.." I realized that FightClan had a definite drop in catching. "And...Stonestorm was choking.." Thunderstar shook his mane of fur. "Leave him to die next time. Now, GO!" He screeched. I must get to the other cats holes. Then, we escape. I thought. I curled up into a ball, and I heard Thunderstar's voice to what seemed like far away-he must be talking to Eagle-eyes, his hole was far away. "You are no longer a prisoner. You are loyal to FightClan. Welcome to FightClan." Eagle-eyes was a warrior of FightClan? Its not time to, say how much you care. I dont want you, I want you not there. '' ''I'm done I think that the times come. '' ''To bring this thing to a end... "Oi!" Eagle-eyes old, friendly eyes were cold and full of himself. "Food." Instead of taking it as I usually do, I snarl. "Didn't think about us, did you? Just thought if you were a'' loyal warrior'' of FightClan you're the best? To that, I say ha-" A sharp claw swept past my cheek, inturrupting my outrage. Eagle-eyes thrust his head towards mine. "I'm the best. Live with it." Letting me pay, he gave me half a rat. Great. I usually donated half of my rat to Stonestorm. Looks like I'm going without. Me and Tigerpaw and Shinepaw had connected up to Flickerleaf and Greyfur. Poppyflower had just been connected. We were building towards the middle, where no one could see us. Digging was hard work, but in the day, unguarded, we all met up in the 'Meeting' tunnel, even newly recovered Stonestorm. Squashed together, we began to hatch a plan. Red had told us updates when she could- much to my grief, Night had died. We had never talked, but there was a silent bond. A weaker one between me and Red, but still-there was one. Eagle-eyes was now Eagle, and had become side-deputy with Red's father, Ragged. She also told us that it had been a whole other moon. ''Wow. I had been imprisoned for two moons. ''I think this could be goodbye, I think you've run out of time. '' ''Time to, delete you. Burning all your pictures Tearing up your letters Ripping up all your sweaters.... Icytail, Burnfur and Fleetfoot had arrived in the prison of hell ages ago, Red had told us that, too. We couldn't reach their holes, they had been built at the other side of the cave. It would take another moon to dig over there, and me, leader of the newly hatched Rebellions. I was pronounced leader as we quickly formed our plan in the unguarded day in the heat of the Meeting tunnel. Our plan was to start to wear the branches out covering our holes. Clawing and clawing, we chose a special day. Next week, Red would quickly lift the weary, not so heavy anymore branches up and off, and then we would run. Run like the wind, back to StormClan. It would work. I knew it would. Icytail, Burnfur and Fleetfoot were coming too, of course. The day had finally arrived. We all had been ripping determindely at our branches and they had quickly become weaker. Red Lifted them up. Instinct told me to run-a hunting patrol could come back any second. But I streaked over to Icytail, Burnfur and Fleetfoot. Time painfully crawled by as we finally lifted the branches off. "Go, quickly!" I mewed, and Red shot out of the den, all of us following. We were running, running, running. We were free. I'' was free! Free from Thunderstar, free from.... "The prisoners have escaped!" Ragged. ''This is, this is For the better! Slashing up, all your tires Ragged, Deer, a calico, Russet(a new cat) and Eagle stood, each holding half a rat. Looks like they can actually hunt. Huh. Without thinking, I threw myself at Russet, who yowled in suprise. I had the advantage of knowing more fighting moves and tactics. Icytail and Burnfur cornered Deer, Tigerpaw and Shinepaw, with Fleetfoot, were ferousioly fighting the calico, Flickerleaf and Greyfur shredding Deer. My father and Poppyflower, the older warriors, were fighting Eagle with older bones then the rest of us. That left..Red. Claws screeched across my belly as I bit hard onto Russet's ear. She yowled in pain and ran away, leaving me panting, blood streaming down my side. I looked over at everyone. The calico was gone, and Tigerpaw and Shinepaw were fighting with Stonstorm and Poppyflower with torn ears and claws. Icytail, Burnfur, and all the others were ok, exepct for Flickerleaf, who had a nasty cut on her cheek. I saw Red and Ragged, and gasped. Ragged's pelt was stained with blood, it was welling endlessly around him. Stained in his blood sat Red, his murderer. Covered in cuts, but she didn't seem to care. I rushed up to them, and I heard a cry. "Ragged is dead!" Urgh, I hate....I dont know, something. Eagle stared, before running away, the other cats following him. They were retreating. My kidnappers glided, bleeding, towards the cave. Smashing up, all your flowers. Grabbing back, all the power. Cause one mess is on me to Delete you We were free. I was sucessfull. Plan Delete You was finally finished. THE END FOREVER ENTWINED FANFIC TMS! Category:Fanfiction